


And Destiny Makes Four

by Asmadasa_Hatter



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmadasa_Hatter/pseuds/Asmadasa_Hatter
Summary: "Oh, come on!" Tripitaka barks outrageously. Her furious gaze slipping from their would-be captors to her companions helplessly. "Surely they can't be serious?!" "The only way to persuade the council to relinquish the scroll of destiny, I'm afraid, is to appease the Dragon." Unabashed trope-like smut, nothing more, nothing less. Ye olde Shag or Die - well ish. Not sorry.
Relationships: Monkey King & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	And Destiny Makes Four

"Oh, come on!" Tripitaka barks outrageously. Her furious gaze slipping from their would-be captors to her companions helplessly. "Surely they can't be serious?!"

"I kind of think they are, yup." Pigsy mutters and cringes at the daggers she shoots back him.

"Well, I don't care, because I'm not doing it," She reiterates firmly and crosses her arms in defiance, "There has to be another way, there just has to-"

"Unfortunately, not," The elderly priest stood before their cage informs them with an awkwardly apologetic shrug of his shoulders, "The only way to persuade the council to relinquish the scroll of destiny, I'm afraid, is to appease the Dragon."

"Yea, but a tithing paid in blood," She scoffs, "I mean, of all the archaic-"

"The scroll has long foretold the arrival of the gods and their faithful companion," He replies hastily. Sandy sneering as he continues to look to Tripitaka with a hopeful and seemingly hungry expression, "That in the end, she who is pure of heart would be the one to help save us from the-"

"And I will help save you. I want to. But not like this!" She objects and turns her nose up in a sneer at him, "The scholar would be disgusted in all of you for sacrificing something you have no right to take from innocent women."

"Those who perform the ritual do so of their own free will, I can assure you, and choose with whom to perform the right as they see fit," The priest replies quietly, "We are, after all, not barbarians despite what you might imagine of us. We would not dream of forcing you, nor anyone else for that matter, to submit to something you're uncomfortable with."

"Yet you withhold the sacred scroll left to you by the Monkey King himself in exchange for this-this gift?" She can hardly speak now over the indignant fury welling up inside her, "How about you open this cage and I'll show you something truly uncomfortable myself, huh-!"

"Tripitaka, stop," Sandy stills her with a hand on her shoulder, "This isn't getting us anywhere. And besides, you know better than most violence won't solve this."

"I know that," She snaps, glaring at the priest who steadily backs away, "But why does it have to be me? Why this?"

"I'm sorry I don't have the answers you need," Sandy soothes apologetically, "What I do know though is that the scroll foretold our arrival which means we're almost certainly still on the right path. And that must surely count for something, mustn't it?"

"The right path," Tripitaka sneers, her eyes closing as she regains some form of composure and opens her eyes once again with a weary sigh, "However narrow and crooked it gets."

"Sounds about right." Sandy agrees with a quiet nod.

"Have you decided then?" The priest ventures after a time. Sandy shooting him a stony glare through the bars.

"I have," Tripitaka tells him with a determination she doesn't feel, "Go now and tell your masters we'll except nothing less than the scroll of destiny and safe passage away from this hell hole once all is said and done."

"Very well." He offers her a bow in acknowledgement, "Is there anything else I can-"

"My friend will require a tonic of Silphium if you have it," Sandy prompts him shortly, "As soon as you might bring it."

"Right away." He agrees and immediately scuttles off through the crowd of onlookers still gawking.

"Silphium?" Tripitaka meets her gaze with something akin to confusion.

"I don't doubt that one day you'll make a fine mother, Tripitaka," Sandy murmurs, "But it should not be a result of a union such as this."

"Oh, Oh," The younger woman's eyes suddenly bulge in understanding and she swallows and nods, "Thank you, Sandy."

"Normally I'd say, my pleasure," She offers her a small smile, "But under the circumstances it's all I can do to help lessen the burden you now face."

"Is there truly nothing we can do? Like a substitute, maybe?" Pigsy suggests, managing to appear both hopeful and awkward at the same time and Tripitaka cracks somewhat of a smile that conveys her gratefulness at the offer, "I mean maybe Sandy and I could-"

"Nice try, Pigsy, but neither of us are human, it wouldn't work," Sandy informs him, gently rubbing Tripitaka's back in soothing circles as she slumps against the bars of their cage once again, "Which means, as I lack a certain necessary appendage, the honour falls to one of you to accompany Tripitaka."

"Yea, ah shotgun not," Pigsy objects almost instantly, "I mean don't get me wrong, you're cute and all, Tripitaka but I just can't, I mean I couldn't. You're like a sister to me, it'd seem wrong somehow for me to be the one to- to you know-"

"I'll go."

Pigsy suddenly heaves out a sigh of relief and shoots the Monkey King a grateful expression. Truth be told though the latter is far too focused on the former monk to pay him any mind. Tripitaka likewise staring wide-eyed at the Great Sage who until now had remained decidedly quiet on the matter.

"Monkey?"

His brow furrows at the sound of his name and immediately he shifts from his lean by the wall and moves to take Sandy's place before her. Her brow furrowing as his palm extends out in offering.

"I'm scared," She murmurs and holds tight to him, "What do I do?"

"I'll take care of this." He whispers. The expression on his face one she's not witnessed since the day he hurtled himself into the sun to save her life and she swallows over the sudden lump she finds in her throat.

"You don't have to do this, Monkey, I'm not-"

"I know this isn't what you want," He stops her with a quiet murmur. Half of her, admittedly, wanting to hate him for not fighting them on this while the other half is relieved beyond measure that it's him who's stepped up. "But everything will be alright, okay? I promise."

"You promise?" She prompts and he nods again. The urge to cry and rage both seemingly held in check by his sincerity and the warm weight of his hand in hers.

"Great Sage, if I may?" The priest suddenly appears beside them baring a flask he offers up for Tripitaka to take, "The Silphium draught, as requested."

Tripitaka frowns down at the seemingly questionable liquid before lifting her gaze to the Monkey King who nods in approval.

"Be sure to drink it all."

Without any further thought she complies. Monkey snapping at the priest who immediately jumps at his command.

"Take us to the Dragon."

He never relinquishes his hold upon her hand the entire trek into the depths of the mountain and almost out the others side. The Monkey King always keeping her firmly tucked away behind his broad shoulders and out of sight of their entourage of religious relics who accompany them through the labyrinth of caves that leads to the grotto that's to become their accommodations for the evening. Their designated guides laying out a plethora of furs and blankets onto a nearby dais before turning upon them with a gesture to the pools of steaming crystal blue water.

"Please let me know if you need anything-"

"Leave," Monkey commands abruptly, his dark eyes blazing as he stares down the priest who shivers at his words, "Now. And take everyone else who might have had designs on watching us fuel up your pet for the next century with you."

Despite the threat the old man objects, "I assure you, Monkey King, that is not our intent-"

"I don't care, now get out," He tosses a nod over his shoulder, "Or you'll have her to contend with instead."

The priest's eyes go wide in fear as his gaze flickers to Tripitaka stood glaring from behind Monkey's shoulder. Their former entourage offering them a respectful bow before disappearing from whence they came. The Monkey King finally letting Tripitaka go with a sigh as he moves to inspect their surroundings.

"Have they gone?" She asks when the silence stretches on between them, though not uncomfortably so. Tripitaka finding the steady lapping of water and the hiss of steam oddly soothing as it echoes off the smooth stone overhead.

"There's no one left but us," Monkey tosses back over his shoulder, "Hey Trip, you should come take a look at this."

Her curiosity wins out over her uncertainty of their purpose for just a moment and she joins him to peer down at the lake that spreads out beneath the falls fed from their little pool. A great coiled serpent rising around a central pillar of stone seemingly worn smooth by time and the elements and she gasps at the sight of it.

"Monkey, that's a Dragon," Tripitaka whispers, her excitement building despite their circumstances and she beams up at him, "I- odd that despite hearing them speak of it, it just didn't seem real but there it is. A real-life dragon and she's- oh she's beautiful."

"How do you know it's a She?" He asks conversationally. Head tipped just so as he regards her.

"No idea," She shakes her head, her eyes never leaving the great beast, "It just seemed right to say, I guess."

"Very good," He praises her, oddly pleased, "You're right of course. It resonates in the stone around us. The taste lingering in the air."

He sighs, "She's been waiting down here a very long time."

"Waiting?" Tripitaka frowns, her heart suddenly constricting. "Waiting for what?"

"You heard what the creepy priest guy said." He tosses her a pointed glance before returning his attention to the creature once again.

"Us?" She shakes her head, "But that's absurd."

"Why absurd?" He mutters with a sniff of indignance, "I waited five hundred years for you."

"Not by choice." She objects with a snort.

"What makes you think she's here by choice?" He stares down at her with wide curious eyes and she swallows under the sudden intensity of his gaze.

"So, she's trapped then?"

"It would appear so." He acknowledges with a murmur, removing the scrolls from his back with a sigh and placing them by his boots as they slide from his feet.

"She's sick." He adds, pulling his vest over his head and dumping his armour upon the ground until he's left in nothing but the undershorts he'd been wearing the day they'd been attacked by the Monkey Clan.

"Homesick and heartsick. A potent combination, indeed."

"Heartsick?"

"She misses her mate."

"Then why doesn't she leave?" Tripitaka shakes her head suddenly stricken by the creature's plight and levers herself up onto the ledge to see it better. Monkey on the other hand opting to slide himself into the steaming water with a small splash and a delighted groan of approval.

"Monkey?" She presses again, coming to stand before where he turns to rest his elbows against the stonework with his chin in his palm.

"Because she can't." He replies simply. "All her energy is spent keeping her baby warm."

"I knew it," She nods, her previous musings confirmed, "There is an egg down there."

"Which explains a lot, actually," He remarks thoughtfully before turning his curious gaze upon her once more, "You planning on standing there all night then?"

"I-" She makes to object but suddenly recalls the point of them being there, "Uh, can you just- I mean maybe turn around or-"

"I'm going to see it all eventually anyway, Trip."

"I don't care, don't be an ass, Monkey King!" She growls, tossing one of his gauntlets in his face. Her cheeks burning at the sight of his well sculptured back all wet and glistening beneath the flickering firelight of their solitary torch as it shakes with his silent laughter. The momentary distraction seeming to only further hinder her progress.

"Don't make me come out there and get you, little monk." Monkey chides softly.

"Don't you dare." She gapes. Clothes promptly falling to the floor beside his armour before she slips silently into the water and submerges herself in hopes it might calm her racing heart and flaming cheeks.

A small fraction of her composure finally regained, she closes the distance between them and taps him gently on the shoulder.

"I'm here," She murmurs quietly, "I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! The anticipation, I can barely stand it! More to come don't worry.


End file.
